piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Maccus
Death? Can anyone confirm whether or not Maccus actually appears in human form at the end of the film? We've got a bit of an edit conflict going at the minute - \\Captain Kwenn// — Ahoy! 15:11, 10 June 2007 (UTC) Yeah, I saw him with his axes at the end. He was taller than the rest and had a long gray beard. He actually wasn't pushed off the edge of the ship, but onto the deck.Ecto 23:05, 18 June 2007 (UTC) *Can we be sure that's Maccus? Why would his human form have a beard if the transformed Maccus does not? - \\Captain Kwenn// — Ahoy! 08:41, 19 June 2007 (UTC) I saw the Movie yesterday, and I saw him fall off the upper deck onto the lower, and heard him hit the deck. I saw him as a human with his axes. Ecto 17:42, 19 June 2007 (UTC) * Lets just take out the part where it says "presumably to his death." That may help the conflict a bit. Im not going to do it until someone agrees though. Also, another crew member may also wield a pair of axes.-Chevalle 20:41, 19 June 2007 (UTC) guys that was jimmylegs i seen a video on youtube and it was not maccus' axe and jimmyylegs is taller then the rest maccus is my favourite character but thats not him whhe they are in human form :Well, Maccus has a beard, Jimmyleggs doesn't. That should be your indicator.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 23:31, 30 August 2007 (UTC) :I rewrote the ending, making the point that Maccus's fate in unknown. Can we take the template off? - Captain J. Sparrow 20:05, 23 September 2007 (UTC) ::No, because we still don't know if the film contains any proof of his survival. Best to wait for the DVD - [[User:Kwenn|'Captain Kwenn']] – Talk 10:23, 24 September 2007 (UTC) :I honestly don't follow that, but I won't mess with the template. - Captain J. Sparrow 19:45, 24 September 2007 (UTC) * Here's a photo album of screen shots of crew members in human form paired with photos of the actors who played them. http://s220.photobucket.com/albums/dd31/VonPirate/ Maccus appears to be among them. Don't know for certain if each actor is supposed to be portraying the character he provided motion capture for, or whether it was just an opportunity to finally give them some face time. So, it provides no certainty as to whether Maccus (and Clacker and Hadras) survived going overboard into the maelstrom. Either way, please use this to edit the article accordingly. - Von Pirate 10:15, 2 December 2007 (UTC) Maccus' Death I think Maccus dies sadly. Even though I love him, and would be the last person to accept it all evidence in the last few scenes of the movie point to his death. (RIP Maccus). *maccus esta vivo, CARAJO!!!!!!!!!! Maccus' death I rewatched POTC 3 again on Starz and I'm telling all fangirls out there who love him that he is awesome! He is super awesome and I can't deny it no longer. Maccus is but dead of Jack the Monkey! Maccus is kill!